Walking Futures
by wineybaby6
Summary: Kirby is having a very bad year. First it was her dog, then mom, then terrible dreams, and lastly her dear daddy is making her move to Japan. Now she has to deal with weird people and a kid for unknown reason having a strength of a flipping god...she may hate her life a bit. Hints of romance cuz i like teases, OC.
1. Prologue

A/N: so I know I have another thing to right cuz it's my first one and all but I like this idea that I have and I like to work with it also I can't seem to get my character to work the way I want them to also am kind of lazy he he…sorry.

Please reviewer and tell me what you think and if I was a little slow in the beginning. Am following mostly the novels and anime on this one but mostly the novel.

All rights are to the original creators Ryohgo Narita.

* * *

I kind of hate my _**Dad **_at the moment.

Now there a perfectly understandable reason because of the last year or so my family has gone through a whole lot of shit.

1988 was not a great year for me; I should have realized it was to be bad because my dog died the next day of the New Year. Lucy was already having a hard time walking, she barely could get the stairs to sleep with me like she used to. She also liked to just staying in one place like near the tree at our house just sitting, not even moving, I think she knew she was going die and wanted it to be somewhere peaceful.

We buried her there, the place we knew that she would really like. I even put a little Bonsai tree next to her grave and I always make sure to put a little tea next to it too, it always remind me of time a try to drink it with Lucy sitting next to me. I miss her a lot because I swear I can still hear her barks sometimes….I may have lost my mind a bit.

Next was with the argument continuing to happen between my mom and _**Dad**_. First it was because my mother lost her job as a teacher and she was very upset and she enjoys the job very much and I know she loved to do it. I should know because she was my English teacher, she didn't cut me any slack even thought I was her daughter.

No am serious she was on my ass at home with my homework and everything and I couldn't ask for help because then she would ask me "Where you even paying attention when I was explaining it in the classroom _**honey**_?" she would then give me that look that I knew means my ass was doomed.

She took Asian parent strictness to whole another level, but a love her and every time a get a very good grade she would sneak me a cookie with my test paper when she gives them back to class, my friends always ask where I got it and I say "By a ninja!". It was funny no matter how many times I said it; it's a joke that just keeps on giving.

But when I saw my mom after she lost her job she wasn't her usually self, I knew she tried to hide it, try to pick up pieces that continue to fall around her and move on. Try to smile and act like it didn't hurt but it did you could see it when she thinks no one's looking at her, that lost expression. _**Dad **_didn't help that much, at all even, his work was reaching a high point and he couldn't spare a moment to help mom with losing her job. Ethan and me where there to pick up the slack, we always made sure to help if she forgot something.

I guess at some point mom couldn't take it anymore; I knew that she wouldn't be with me anymore when she left the house taking her stuff and yelling at _**Dad. **_She did stop at the door putting her things down and telling the cab driving to wait.

She walked over to Ethan first guessed because his oldest, hugging him and giving a kiss to head, she lightly caressed his black hair as she silently told him something. I still don't know what she told him but for some reason his eyes lighted up a bit.

What the heck did she told him I never learned, I did trying asking him before and he said he'll tell me soon. I did try sneak around a bit because to hell with telling me soon, I want to learn that sodding shit now am not patient, what made him believe I was patient.

She turned to me after telling Ethan god knows what, she rub my ear know that was my favorite spot whenever I laid on her lap. She always said I was like Lucy when I did that, she said she could already see my tail wigging when I shacked a little, I can't help it I feel all cozy when anybody rubs my ear. Maybe I learned that from Lucy, we were kind of alike with blond hair though mines not all over my body but my eyes are black like my mom's.

She told me she loved me and that she trying to find herself again and that she will be back soon. I don't get what she means that she's trying to find herself I just don't want her to go she's my mommy and moms are supposed to stay with their kids not leave their never _**supposed to leave.**_ She took off her necklace that she always wears and took my hair to push it out the way so that she could put it on.

I asked why she always wearied the necklace when their other necklaces that where so much prettier than that. It was a little sliver necklace but can't really call it sliver anymore because you can see the rust around it but that's just the chain, the odd thing but the necklace is that it's a clock it's kind of pretty too because its shiny and love it ticks when everything is silent. You can hear it go tick tock tick tock tick tock, I just grow to love the sound makes me know she's always there.

She looked at me straight in the eye, and there's one thing I learned is when people do this they're going lay down some real stuff to you. She said her mom give it to her and her mom as well, she says this necklace has more worth than anything thing ales and she would tell me the story one day.

She kissed me on the head and told me the necklace looked nice on me; she gave me one last hug and looked at both at us "I love you guys both and am going to miss you, Ethan, Kirby, bye." She went out the door after that.

I cried a lot that day more than when Lucy died, Ethan was holding and tried his best to make me stop crying. Rubbing my back soothingly, while whispered that everything is going to be alright but I could hear him chocking on those words.

_**Dad **_didn't leave his room the whole day when mom left, guess he was hurt too. Maybe he didn't think mom would acutely leave and he was hurt just as much as me and Ethan. Ethan tried to check on him but he didn't answer.

The last thing that made the year with worse was that two things happened at the same amount of time one was related to what has been happing to me. I had started to have bad dreams and headaches. I started to see weird stuff and noises…so much noises.

There never clear but I see blobs of stuff, I think their people but I could never tell because of noises, whenever I try to see the stuff that's around the noises gets much more loudly than before and it get so loud I think my ears would bleed from the sound. I can't see the images that well either it's like bad T.V reception and I can't hit anything to fix it.

I didn't want to tell Ethan because he already has a lot on his plate and trying to make up for mom not being around so couldn't bare bothering him his fourteen I don't want him to get gray hairs now.

_**Dad**_…yeah his not in all of good moods right now and I don't want that guy near me.

So I did the next best thing, took some pill that I think makes me sleeps better and I wrote about what I see happens in my dreams. I did try to hide it from them, made sure they wouldn't worry. They did almost catch me sometimes; Ethan even said I look a little pale and sad. Even one of good mates said I was kind of acting weird.

But it did get better after little while, my dreams started to make some sort of sense after two weeks or so, but one of them was the one that…frightened me the most.

I saw blobs of people; I think they were people but just all black and stick figure like. They were all crowding around this one stick figure, but they were lying down on the floor. They were saying something but it was all muffled and couldn't get a word of it. I could make out that I was in a town I think there were buildings and stuff…wait I recognize one of these, yeah it looks like my school.

I can't tell really its bit to blurry and is moving too much, but then I look back at the blob on the floor, I focused on it. To my surprised to work like I was picking up reception but it hurt like a lot…it really, really** HURTS **_**arughhhhhhh**_.

My head is going to bust if stare at the blob but it was starting not to be blob anymore I could make out something. I could see the gray suit and red tie the where wearing, I could the glasses and wrinkles on..their face….that's Mr. Welter my science teacher and his bleeding.

I woke up after that with a ponding headache, puffy eyes from crying, and when I went down stairs there was news report going and Ethan came over to me and told Mr. Welter died by car crash around my school.

Am nine years old and am too young for this shit.

A week after that my _**Dad **_called me and Ethan down stairs, he looked at both me and Ethan in the eye and told us we were moving to Japan to a city called Toshima. I just stared at him while Ethan just exploded at him, yelling and screaming about how we can move from England how can we move from our home, from Lucy's grave, from the place that holds all our memories and friends that dear to use.

I think Ethan was holding a lot, I did see that he was getting a bit quieter when my mom left. The littlest of stuff was starting to make him a bit more angry like when go to his room I know I gets irritated, maybe because his hiding something…it's porn I bet. Yet he full on push me out tells to stop doing it, I really don't like it when Ethan's mad at me.

_**Dad **_yells back saying he doesn't like it either but he has work and that means where ever he goes were coming too.

To leave my home, my place where mom might come back I can't do that; I can't just go, to many things, to many.

"I _hate_ you…so much." I finally spoke and _**Dad **_looked at me but he didn't say anything, he just looked at me and then walked off to his room.

So we moved to Japan, I am thankful for my mom making sure me and Ethan learning our own language and that mama's down there to so we have some family other than _**Dad **_to hang around with.

The school I went to was not bad either; I still feel to out of place thought. My Japanese was not that great and would mess up some of the words I said making some kids giggled and laugh a bit at me. I was also kind of out of place with the way a look, am not that bad I just had long blond hair… it's not that blond more like sandy blond whatever they call it. It still made kids stare and I don't like it making wish a more of my mom side with black hair like Ethan, at least my eyes are black like my moms and slanted, and pale as well so am not that different.

Doesn't change the fact that I have to deal with that wanker Masaharu, always pulling on my hair and bother me in class, he also bothers this one kid too his name was…Kishitani Shinra right?

But Masaharu is a complete baka for all I care. I told Ethan about and he says he'll handle it soon but for just make sure to aim between the knees and kick him real hard. I will take that message to heart dear brother.

Only been here a month and still kind of sucks at least am almost ten…first birthday without my mom…this is gonna suck ain't it?

Well at least I made some friends like this really nice girl Hako, she super sweet and she give me a cookie…it kind of tasted like mom's.

Don't see _**Dad **_much and I don't really know what his doing but I don't really care.

Ethan is getting better and I saw one of his knew friends so guess he must be having fun so makes me think things are going to get better for us and I should stop avoided _**Dad **_no, no bad Kirby just say Da_**d **_…close enough.

And the new house is nice and mama makes great food, she very nice and tells funny stories.

So get I could get used to it but I got to deal with something first because in one of my new dreams involves one kid my class and it looks…really, really bad.

I saw bodies of people surrounding him inside a shop with the windows all busted and broken.

It look like a tornado came through but all was inside the shop, I see a woman screaming her head off and another kid who looks a bit younger than me but he looks bit to calm which is very weird.

The kid thought looks mussed up and bruised all over, he has so much cut's on him and shirt is all turned. Looks tired to and I can guess he has a broken bone or two. I got to do something, can't let this kid get hurt.

I know him because his kind of has a special…personality I can say in class.

His name is Heiwajima Shizuo.

* * *

So i hope you all like it, and Toshima is the actually city that Ikebukuro is in.

Please review i really want peoples opinions on it.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So am thinking of writing this story every other Sunday because am kind of lazy. I also don't feel that great about this chapter but I wanted people tell what they think of Kirby and if I had the right pacing for this story of mine so please review.

* * *

When I first entered Kaname Elementary school a lot of kids had something to say about me. For some reason a lot of talk was about my hair and how out place it was, but most kids thought I was a Yankee or Yanki which is a punk or thug I think.

But with as much rumors about me being a thug… hehehe me as a thug going around asking "where hells my money." Gods that's funny. Yes but asmuch as I try to go to others and tell them no this my natural hair color am half European and half Japanese see look at my eyes it's black and how oval shape they are, seriously are you all stupid or something how many times must I explain this.

Sigh…Anyway there was another rumor floating around about a kid in my class Heiwajima Shizuo; I have to say that it sounds bloody funny because this guy sounds like he has super strength or has some sort of mafia family. Now I don't normal believe rumors because their called rumors for a reason, they're not true just speculation and that's all it will ever be till someone confirms one of them.

Yet these is something I have to go by because I don't know Heiwajima, for the week I have been in this school I have yet to meet these guy because his not in school his in the hospital for some reason. I have heard so much reasons for him to be in the hospital from him and his family running from the mafia and he got shot to which is really funny and I heard this to my new friend Hako is that he was mad at his little brother so he picked up a FRIGDE to throw at him but he hurt himself instead. Now that is funny but it shows nobody really knows why Heiwajima is in the hospital but the teacher said he'll be back tomorrow.

I can't wait because this guy sounds like loads of fun and I want to know why he was in the hospital in the first place.

I mean really this guy is the talk of the school; everybody has their own story on why his in the hospital and Hako had a lot of reasons why Heiwajima was in there. There is this other kid whose way to into these rumors when I think about it, seriously Kishitani was all over it when Hako told me the one with Heiwajima and the fridge.

Geezer these kids got nothing better to do, like this bloody Homework Sensei gave us.

I really hate homework and it's worse for me because I may know how to speck and read japans but my Kanji is not my best subject how the hell am I supposed to write it better.

This looks like shit Sensei going to be on my ass tomorrow but am only nine dimwit what do you expect from me.

A week of living in Toshima thought has not been bad, I miss home still and am still angry at Dad from making us move but when I think about it maybe this was for the best because we had too many bad things happening to us in England and maybe we needed a fresh start.

Ethan has been getting better to, he started to come out more and have fun with friends and do things like all fourteen year boys supposed to do or so my mama says but she also said he should have had a women right about now which I don't know why? Because no girl is good enough for my big bro. He even showed me this interesting thing called manga, I found these really funny one called Oh! My Goddess about this guy called Keiichi who is good guy and all but sucks in a lot of stuff. He doesn't even have a girlfriend poor bloke, doesn't even have anyone to cry to and his in college to but god gave Keiichi a chance when he realized that one of his children was having a sucky life by when he accidentally calling a goddess over called Belldandy.

Weird name I know but she grants him any wish he wants because he called he called gods number, he didn't buy that so he said he wants her to stay with him forever and so she did. It's so sweet and they get into funny stuff when Belldandy's friends come in too.

I have the first volume of it and I had asked Ethan to get me more because I love this manga it's the best everrrrrrr, Ethan told me that he would take me to the book store that he got it from so I could read other stuff.

I wish I could just call gods number because I have I wish to, my life is just as much as bad as Keiichi's too. I wish I got some of things I love the most back into my life my home, my dog Lucy, my mommy. I wonder why god doesn't see my life is kind of sucky to. At least I got a nice new home and I have Mama, she reminds me a lot of mommy, well she is mom's mommy.

I love mama because she makes everything a whole lot better to deal with since moving. When I first came to the new house she gave me one of the best bear hug's ever and promise to show a lot of things that make me like japan. Which I did because all the cakes are delicious, seriously what do they put in this it's so good. I also got to see lot of fun sights with her, and she kind of comforted me with the whole thing about mom, she told that she's going come soon.

Another thing to is that my dreams have changed a lot since moving.

My dream has changed to the point where I can tell which ones are dreams and which ones are not, I know it sounds really weird but it makes sense. I may be nine and half but am no idiot I know I saw Mr. Welter death in my dreams so am pretty sure I can see stuff that's going to happen. Sometimes I dream regular stuff like any other person like eating whole lots of cakes and stuff.

Yet other times I see people, and people are starting to look like people to if I straighten my thoughts right if I try my best, shit still hurts a lot, but another thing a notice is all the buildings are always red like everything is red all of it, expect the people my dreams focusing on. The people are normal and the people I don't focus on still are just gray. Weird. And sky I guess matches whatever time it is like mourning, night.

I don't get why I see this, I mean it's cool I guess but why? Why am I seeing this stuff, why does it hurt so much when see these futures about people? It really makes me feel weird. I thought maybe Ethan was going through this to so tried my best to ask him but made sure to ask in a cryptic way because I still haven't told him about because I want Ethan to be happy, if anyone knew us well and everything that had happen you could see that Ethan was really happy now.

I don't want to be the one to take that away from him, I don't want to bring Ethan backed to that sadness he had, that dark place that he was going to because Lucy and mommy meant a lot more to him then me I guess. He knew mom more than me, he knew Lucy when she was really in her youth so it must have hit him harder.

I already took a lot from him when he took care of me when I was crying about everything; he even had to get home and not hang out with his friends because he knew I was still down. So am going take care of this myself and Ethan doesn't have to worry because am old enough and smart enough to handle it.

I haven't asked Dad yet so am going have to get on that tomorrow. Maybe mama knows something.

Too much stuff man, am nine I should making rumors like everyone else about Heiwajima like all the other kids, I bet mines would be much funnier.

Pack up my homework and pray that Sensei may spare me from his almighty wrath.

* * *

Next Mourning 7:45

"KIRBY! Get up its school time" I heard Ethan say when he opened the door to my room.

"Five more minutes Ethan! I need it!" I covered up myself with my blanket when light touched my eyes from my window. Ethan must have done it when he saw me trying still more sleeping time.

"No because you always say that and then you get late to school and you should learned already that in this country they lock your ass out if your late to school, now get up and get dress." Ethan came over to my bed and pulled the shits from me making the light from the sun shine bright upon my face.

"NOOOOO! The light, it kills me Ethan, have you no mercy?" I covered my face from the light, turning to face away from it.

"Not for little monsters seriously you don't look cute in the mourning now come on, mama made sausages and eggs your favorites~." Ethan walked out the room singing the last part, wait did he said sausage and eggs oh god yes.

Wash up; wash up before that greedy bastard eats it all.

Ew. Ethan is not joking, am not pretty in mourning, well who the hell is pretty in the morning.

Brush teeth, wash face, take pee pee and good.

So what to wear wait no time! Ethan could be eating my precious sausages noooo! Fine yellow long slave shirt, jean skirt and get snickers down stairs. Should put my hair in a ponytail I guess.

Run, run, run, shit almost tripped and perfect landing.

"Kirby don't run down the steps, you could hurt yourself!" Mama came over to and smacked with a wooden spoon me head which really hurt way does she have to hit me with that thing. I looked over and saw Ethan smirking about it.

"Stop smiling you're the reason I was running anyway." I walked over and took a plate making sure to take all the sausages.

"I was not going eat the sausages stupid, and am not going be surprised if you turn out to get fat from all your eating." Drinking his juice he smirked at me.

"Shut up! Am not going get fat."

"No arguing at the table!" Mama scolded as she walked over with our lunch boxes.

"Sorry Mama." Both Ethan and I apologized.

"Good and your father already left to work with you both should do now before you both are late."

With that I chugged down all my food, I grabbed my lunch and rushed to the door with Ethan.

Since we walked almost the same way me and Ethan walked together, I like it a lot because you never went to the same school area so we couldn't ever get the chance to do something like this. We also never got up at the same time so didn't really get to see him in the mourning either too. So am happy with that as well.

"Have fun at school alright." He rubbed my head as walked off to the right to go to his middle school. His going go to high school next year with most of his friends…and there's going to be a lot of girls there too…am going have to cut somebody.

I walked the short distance left to my school seeing all the kids now as they entered to the front door, I got to say my school is kind of big. I mean I haven't even went to all the places in the school yet and we have a big yard as well for recess, whenever lunch time comes I like to go near the big tree so I can relax as Hako tells me a lot of stories she gets around town.

Heading into class I say good mourning to some people as I went to my desk in the middle but it's next to window so I like it. Hako not here right, she must be coming soon because she sits right next to me.

I see Kishitani at least so I'll just kill time with him class doesn't start for the next ten minutes. He had his usually glasses on with some blue shorts and stripped green and blue shirt.

"Hey Kishitani."

"Oh! Hello Sutōnburijji!" He look over to me like just notice me walk over to him, I got to say that they say my last name weird well my whole name differently because my last name is Stonebridge but they say it like Sutōnburijji and when they say Kirby it's Kābī.

Wait what he was saying I got to stop blanking out when other people are talking tis very rude and I get lost in the conversation and am doing it again.

"What was you saying Kishitani, I was in my head for a second." I rubbed my head as fix his glasses I guess he doesn't like it when he has to repeat himself. I notice that Kishitani doesn't really seem to have much friends and I don't really get the reason why, I have seen that whenever he does talk to people he seems disinterested in any of what they have to say. Eh, if guy does want to bother then whatever he seems fine to talk to sometimes, because whenever we speck he likes to talk about weird sciences stuff like a doctor Frankenstein which is fun till he gets all into it.

I let talked on for a while, nodding whenever he sees me looking to check if I was paying attention. I was paying attention a bit because he was talking about Heiwajima and saying how he can't wait to test if the rumors where true…I worry for Heiwajima when this kid gets his hands on him.

After for a good five minutes I saw Hako came into the classroom, she must have ruined to school because her brown hair is all wet mussing up her bun, an her white shirt is little wet to as she puts her hands on her knees trying to breath.

"Hey Hako breath you made okay." I walked over putting my hand on her shoulder trying to help her breath better.

"I was almost late Sutōnburijji-chan they were going lock the gat on me!" she lifted her head as looked up to me with teary eyes as try to console that at least she made it.

As we went to our seats to get ready for class we heard the door opened again to see another kid enter the class.

He had a scowl on his face making me wonder if he had a bad mourning or something, he had short brown hair and brown eyes. He had an orange shirt on with black shorts.

Seriously this kid kind of looks pissed who made him so mad, but better question is who is he? That's when it hit me that this is probably Heiwajima.

Everybody went silent as he walked over to his desk and took his seat, placing his bag behind him. I wondered why everybody is so quiet; Sensei said he was coming back today.

Everybody started to whispering quietly but loud enough that I knew Heiwajima could hear because I can hear this sodding kids even the ones in the back what hell can't at least be much more quiet then that?

I could see Heiwajima shaking is he going to cry or something I should say something because you just don't g' whispering about a guy.

"HEY-"

"YOU GUYS SHUT UP I AIN'T NO PART OF A MAFIA YA IDIOTS!" Heiwajima shouted at everybody looking at them as if he was daring them to say another word.

Well looks like he wasn't going cry but kick some ass apparently, but I wanted to shout too.

Everybody quieted down after but a few where still talking but they made sure not to have Heiwaijma yell at them to.

"That Heiwaijma always had temper on him Sutōnburijji-Chan make sure not to tick him off or he'll get ya." Hako bended over the side of her chair so she could whisper in my ear.

"Well I would to Hako if a lot of people where talking crap about me that wasn't true." I whispered back to her.

"Yeah a figured that but I know you wouldn't chase people down because your too lazy." She gave me a smirk as she moved back to her seat.

I guess I should say hello Heiwajima since we never really got to meet, also he seems pretty fun too.

Before I even get out my seat Sensei walk in with his usually stern face, swear you would think he hates this job because I have yet to see this guy smile.

"Good morning class and I see that Heiwajima has returned well it's always good to know you made your full recover Heiwajima." Sensei looked over to Heiwajima with no change in his expression actually you would think he got more of an irritated look, at least pretend you're happy Sensei have a heart.

"Now for homework and I hope you all did well on your Kenji handwriting." Sensei gave us a hard look like his waiting for someone not to have down their Homework and oh dear god am screwed.

He called each kid checking on their homework, Hako gave me wink and went up. I knew she was nervous because her legs where shaking a little. She gave Sensei her homework and he looked over, after a few seconds he said it was acceptable and the look on Hako face was as if god came down and said she was going to heaven do see the fear that Sensei place on us.

"You're next Sutōnburijji."

Oh dear god his going to kill me, Hako gave me smile as if it she was telling me good bye. Oh god I feel like a dead man walking over, I just feel so guilty not doing my homework.

I walked over making my steps slower each as if hoping something would happen like a meter crash or something.

Hey Heiwajima could shout again please help a mate out.

I got to Sensei's desk and gave him my paper; he only had to look at it for a second.

"Sutōnburijji what is this crap, I can barely tell if this is proper Kenji writing." Sensei looked at me straight in the eye and I just felt so small I knew this was going to happen.

"Sorry Sensei… I was- trying my bes-"

"And it was not good enough Sutōnburijji, look I know you been here for a week but you must get used to it so I'll be lenient and gave another try but you must help Heiwajima because his not been here and would need help." Sensei looked at with a soften look and I was jumping inside with bliss knowing that not going to die.

"Yes Sensei thank very much." I bowed returning to my sit but looking over to Heiwajima who was looking back at me with a confused look, maybe it's because he doesn't know about me right.

After a while it was lunch time already and I was going to go with Hako to our usually spot but I told her I was going met up with her because I needed to talk with Heiwajima.

I walked over after Hako left; he was taking out his lunch when I walked over to him.

"Hello Heiwajima my names Kirby Stonebridge it's nice to meet you." I gave him my best smile to break the ice as looked me over, guess to check me out.

"Are you from another country or something because you're not supposed to have blond hair." He went back to his food as took bite out some rice.

Going straight to it are ya? Well I am not going to back down.

"Yes I came over from England but am half Japanese as well I just get the blond hair from my father's side." I have to explain this over and I swear I have written this on a piece of paper and tape to my back or I could just dye my hair.

"Well that explains it, so Sutōnburijji how do ya want to do the homework at my house or yours." Heiwaijma continued eating food guessing got his curiosity about over with.

"Guessing at your house because my grandmother is going know I didn't do my homework well and I don't want her to hurt me." I went to pleading stance so he doesn't say no because I really don't want mama to hurt me.

"Ha! Sure sure, just don't be stupid around my flocks okay." He looked back over me with a not so angry face anymore which means I got to his good side well that's good.

"Alright so I'll meet up with you later after school then." I grab my lunch leave the room but I saw Kishitani walking over to me knowing that his going to blow Heiwaijma's head off.

* * *

The rest of the day went over quickly but it fine because I was safe, I told Hako later and I'll see her tomorrow as I waited at the front gate for Heiwaijma.

I had to wait for good five minutes but he came soon enough.

"Sorry Sutōnburijji I had to try and ditch Kishitani, he just kept asking me about how strong I was." I nodded when I saw that he really had to run from Kishitani but then I notice I kid behind him. He had short black hair; he was wearing a blue t-shirt and had on some black pants.

"No worries and yeah I should have warned you about that he was very interest about the rumors that where going around about when you at the hospital but Heiwaijma who's he?" I sighed a bit when I knew I should have given him a warning, pointed to the guy behind him. The kid looks like he was half asleep and kind of cooled and distant.

"You knew he was going to bug me but didn't say anything, the hell Sutōnburijji?" He growled at me as his face twisted back to the scowl he had before.

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly hoping he doesn't hurt.

"Never mind and this guy is my little brother Kasuka." He pointed a finger behind which made Kasuka actually look at me like he just realized I was here.

What you thought your brother was talking to thin air or to an imaginary friend. You're lucky that you look cute.

"Hello then Otōto-chan." I smiled trying my best to get through to Heiwaijma brother.

"So let's get going to my house so we can finish this homework already." He started to walk off leaving me in the dust, can't wait a second man.

His house wasn't that far took us about a good fifteen minutes and I notice that he lives a little close to where I live. Kasuka was staring at me a lot which scented chills down my spine, didn't anybody tell you not to be creepy.

"Heiwaijma I didn't realize you live around my neighborhood." I looked down the block seeing that I could get home fast enough so mama won't worry too much.

"Guess were neighbor's then- I'm home!" He shouted inside the house as he opened the door taking off his shoes when he reached the steps.

"Hey mom I brought a friend over because Sensei said we had to do some Homework together okay." He went to the kitchen to where I guess his mom was, Kasuka went into the kitchen to leaving me to take of my shoes.

"Oh okay then but make sure to tell your father his upstairs alright-oh hello Kasuka had fun at school."

"Yeah mom."

I should say hello now it's always so awkward talking to other peoples parents. Walking to the kitchen I saw Heiwaijma's mom near the counter making some diner she had long brown hair and had an apron on over her white shirt and blue skirt. She was very pretty to be a mom and I guess this is where Heiwaijma and Kasuka most have gotten their good looks.

She turned to me and smiled very motherly.

"Well hello there am Shizuo and Kasuka's mom, if you had already have guess."

"Yeah but it was really hard because your too pretty be a mommy." That's right sucking up making a good impression.

"That's very sweet of you, I try my best." She rubbed my head as her smile must have gotten wider, everybody loves a good compliment. I saw Kasuka coming back down from the steps with Heiwaijma taking a seat near the window.

"So you're the new neighbor that moved here right." She went backed to the counter to finish her cooking. I went to take a seat next to Heiwaijma as he went to take out the homework.

"Um yes my name Kirby Stonebridge, and my dad made my brother and I move here for his work." I had to choke down some of my words because I don't really like talk about my family well only Ethan I can talk about but my parents not really.

"Well I have seen your brother walk past here a couple of times, so that makes you Mrs. Shōrai granddaughter right." She turned over me looking me over I guess to see some resemblance, nodding to her question.

"Ah I see you have your grandmothers eyes, they always where so very black like coal." She hummed as place some meat in the pot.

"Sutōnburijji we got work to do." Heiwaijma snapped when he say that I was losing focuses from the reason I was even here.

"Sorry Heiwaijma let's get this over." I turned over rubbing my head.

"Kābī would like to stay over for some diner?"

"Umm…sure but I can't stay to long mama would be worried."

"It's alright am almost done any way you guys could have some with your homework." She looks over to me with a smile, well if she's offering I guess I'll hang around a bit.

"Hey Sutōnburijji stop wasting time we stuff to do."

So pushy.

Final the homework is over with and I got to eat good food as well and Heiwaijma was fun to hang out and his mom is so nice why he so angry thought I will never know.

"Kasuka damnit I told last time not to touch my pudding." I looked over to see Kasuka eating what I guess is Heiwaijma's pudding and he throwing a huge walling fit and why is the table shaking?

"Shizuo if you left that table you ass is mine!" I looked over to see the sweet gentle women I came to know looking at Shizuo with a death glare holding the back of his shirt almost choking so he could stop from lifting up the table.

"But mom Kasuka is eating my pudding." Heiwaijma struggled from his mother death hold as she moved from the table.

"You have more pudding now stop before you hurt yourself again, do want mommy to lose all her damn money." Mrs. Heiwaijma looked at Heiwaijma in the eye daring him to make a move. I see now.

"Fine am sorry." He podded a little but knew that he couldn't do anything…now.

"Kasuka stop taking Shizuo pudding alright." Mrs. Heiwaijma turned over to look at Kasuka so that he could get the message as well.

"Yes mom." I swear I know I saw Kasuka made a ghostly smirk cross his laps when he looked a little over to Heiwaijma, I like this guy.

"Sorry Kābī Shizuo always had a temper on him." Mrs. Heiwaijma went back to her Motherly side and smiled at me.

"It's alright Mrs. Heiwaijma and I think it's time for me to head home." I smiled back at her and got off my seat.

"Alright then it was nice having and Shizuo take Kābī home she's can't walk home all by herself." Mrs. Heiwaijma pushed Heiwaijma over to me as I walked near the door.

"It's alright my house is not that far away." I waved my hand trying to say he doesn't need to do all that.

"No Shizuo brought you here so he'll bring you home."

"Don't I get a say in this at all?" Heiwaijma grumbled under his breath.

"No." She deadpanned.

"Fine least's go Kābī." Did he just say my first name, does me mates now.

"Alright than Shizuo-chan~." I laughed as he stopped in his tracks when he opened the door.

"DON'T CALL ME SHIZUO-CHAN." He yelled and run after all the way to my house. Guy can't take a little joke.

I manage to out run him closing the gate before Shizuo got a chance to kill me.

"See ya later Shizuo~." I laughed as he walked off in an angry stumped.

"Why are you so home late Kirby?" Oh shit I forgot to make some sort excuses. Think, think, think ya idiot oh what I could just say I had to do some sort of project.

"I had to do a project with my classmate." Buy it, _buy it_.

"Hmm..well alright then but make sure next you come home and tell you me your doing something." Mama looked at me and turned back to what she was watching.

Close one Kirby close one, whatever thought because am free from some of my worries and settled my curiosity with Shizuo.

Guess I could hit the hay I already ate. Shower first.

* * *

Great, just awesome, why am I in this future dreams again?

It's like god times just the right moment for me to deal with this sodding shit.

Red over here red over there, I still don't get why all the buildings are red, even the trees are red the grass is red, even thing **RED.**

It's funny how I focus on the color then the reason why I have the ability to see the _effing future_. Maybe it's because am nine.

"Well nothing to do but walk around."

I see someone getting some lunch, a cat passing a street oh dear **god no**…please let it be true that they have nine lives because that was disturbing.

Moving on, forget dead kitty, forget dead kitty.

See Hako now this is a first and it looks like she's helping some dog and it looks like its raining. That's another thing I need to work out because why does it look like there's a weird time differences in my future dreams.

Each time each part of dreams has people doing different things which look like it's at different time periods.

Gods why am I seeing these, I just want to be normal with a normal life and see other people having a better time than me.

Just forget it, all these stuff will come to me soon, I just got to stick it through.

What else am I supposed to see here?

Wait what is that noise?

"Get these fucking shit!" I heard I guy yelled but where, down that street.

What's going on here? Wait is that Kasuka what is he doing here?

Shit that shop looks so jacked up, and who's screaming?

Is that…Shizuo oh god he looks hurt augh someone just hit him in the head, his bleeding.

WHY THE FUCK IS HE FIGHTING TO THE DEATH FOR!?


End file.
